Silvi the Wolf
Silvi the Wolf is a fan character by Fynxfan. Appeareance Silvi has light grey fur and eyes in the color of the ocean. She usually wears her hair open and has a spike-like part of hair at the front. Her usual attire is a tanktop or t-shirt, combined with a pair of jeans. In the winter she also wears a scarf. She wears a pair of boots and gloves. Her special dress consists of a two-layer blue dress, light blue shoes, a blue ribbon in her hair and a trace/cape thing attached to her dress. In her Northstar-Kami form, her fur turns silver, her eyes begin glowing and her tail gets longer. Her outfit changes to a long white dress without shoes. An aura appears around her. Personality She has a cold personality and doesn't open up to anyone quick. She is selfish and would only help if it is someone close to her or if it has any use for herself. She acts before she thinks. She is nice to her friends and family and usually is quiet around others if she isn't directly talked at. When she is alone, she enjoys being with her pet, a raven that is called Hugin. Is happiest when she is singing. Powers She keeps them a secret but she has super speed and ice powers,which she hasn't mastered yet and is afraid to use them and keeps them a secret because of that. She also inherited a form from her father, and she calls it "Northstar-Kami". Backstory She was raised by her parents and still lives with them although she only knows the name of her mother. Her mother owns a clothes shop and Silvi was taught how to sew by her mother. Her father is a merchant. When she was 11 years old, she gained her powers in an accident. She was visiting an ice fabric with her school and got seperated from her group when some "terrorists" attacked the fabric. One of the shelves in the hall she was in fell and nearly crushed her. Stored in that shelf were some chemicals that reacted with the ice and gave her her powers. She was found after several hours. She already was traumatized by that experience but to add on to that, she fell into ice cold water in the winter and almost froze to death. She continued her life as normal as possible. She currently works part-time in her mother's store. She achieved her Northstar-Kami form when she got over the fear of her powers. Relationships Taiga(Mother) Taiga deeply cares for her daughter because she is her only child. She wants her daughter to have a good education so she can have a good job and live a good life. Father Although her father lives with her, Silvi does not know much about him. Twice a week, he isn't home so Silvi has to look after the house together with her mother. Hugin(Pet) Silvi's pet is a raven with the name Hugin. His name means "Thought" and is named after one of the ravens of Odin. Silvi enjoys playing with him and cares for him. Silvi and Hugin share a deep connection. Friends Coming soon. Crush None at the time, but she will have because she has a son in the future. Claudis(Future Son) She may not have a crush, but a future son. In the future timeline In the future timeline, Silvi has mastered her powers and showed them to both her husband and son. She met her husband on a party at the age of 17, wearing her special dress. She is a looked-up-to member of the Resistance. Although she is a caring person in front of her family, to all other people, she still has her cold personality. On the battlefield, she usually fills the position of a sniper. Silvi dressed up.PNG|This is how I imagine her in her special dress. Done in the furry dollmaker by gen8 Silvi normal attire.PNG|Her normal attire. Done in the Furry dollmaker by gen8. Sonic oc silvi the wolf.jpg|Normal attire silvi_the_wolf_dressed_up_by_precurewindra-daws0at.jpg|Silvi in her special dress. 9cC2q18 - Imgur.png|This is a picture sent to me by KyrahChildFromFire on DeviantArt. Thank you! Trivia * Although she looks like a wolf, she only is 3/4 wolf. This is due to her father only being half wolf. Category:Wolves Category:Females Category:Elemental Abilities